Crime is a significant problem that has a large detrimental effect, both personally and economically. Security systems may be implemented to detect and/or prevent the occurrence of crime. Conventional security systems typically employ a combination of surveillance devices (e.g., cameras, alarms) and security personnel (e.g., security guards, law enforcement officers) in order to monitor an environment. In some instances, security data collected by a plurality of surveillance devices may be transmitted to a remote monitoring center. Existing security systems, however, may be costly to implement, due to the large number of security personnel needed for effective surveillance.